Day Gone Wrong
by Wapwap
Summary: Tanya and Mallory have a girls day out at the mall but they get attacked.


I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Rate T

Day Gone Wrong

Mallory and Tanya were walking through the outdoors mall that was close to the pond, enjoying a little shopping and a day out to themselves. It was just some much needed girl time, even though the guys were fine to hang out with. They were guys and sometimes even for Tanya it was a little too much.

The day was sunny and the air was fresh, a perfect day to go out. They were enjoying it so much that they didn't realize they were being watched by Draganus's goons or that they were about to be attacked. Mallory and Tanya started heading back to their bikes when one of the duck-cycles exploded in front of them, throwing them back ten feet. Chameleon and Wraith teleported in and took aim at them.

Mallory was instantly on her feet and changing into her armor. She grabbed her puck gun and began returning fire on Chameleon and Wraith. Tanya ducked with Mallory behind cover and attempted to contact Wildwing.

"Wildwing come in! Wildwing!"

"What is it Tanya? "

"Mallory and I are being attacked by Draganus's goons at the Anaheim mall! We need help!"

"We're on our way! Hang in there!" Wildwing hung up his com. Tanya could only hope that they got there fast.

More hunter drones teleported in. "Tanya we need to get out of here! We've got to get to the last duck cycle!" They looked over to see it was still untouched. "I'll clear a path." Said Mallory as she tossed a Puck grenade at the hunter drones, blowing them up and out of their escape route to the cycle.

Making a mad dash, Tanya hopped on front to drive and Mallory got on the back, facing backwards so that she could shoot anyone coming up on them. Tanya hit the gas and they were off like a shot. Mallory shot any drones that tried to chase after them. Unfortunately they also had a large vehicle prepared to follow them in case they had to run them down and it was being driven by Siege.

"They definitely planned this!" Yelled Tanya over her shoulder to Mallory, who was firing on it but nothing seemed to hurt it. "Shit! I can't put a dent in that thing! We need the Migrator!" The ugly dark red vehicle started firing back, making Tanya have to maneuver quickly to the left to avoid the blast.

A couple of drone-cycles started to move in on them from the sides. Hoping to pin them so that they could capture them more easily. Mallory tried taking out as many of those as possible but she had to take a moment to reload her puck launcher. Giving them the opportunity to try and get close enough to capture them... too bad for them Mallory was fast at reloading. One drone was reaching out to grab Mallory off the back when she aimed her puck launcher back in its face and fired at point blank range, blowing it's head off. It's wreckage fell back and went under the wheels of the large red vehicle chasing them.

They were on their way out of the city headed towards the desert were innocent people wouldn't be hurt but this would put them at a disadvantage. They would be in open space where they could easily be fired upon or possibly captured. At this point they were depending on the guys to get to them with the Migrator and help them fight the red vehicle off.

She began firing on them again. So distracted with reload that she didn't see the large red vehicle find some upper ground. It was on a ridge just above them over to the side of the road. Mallory looked up to her left just in time. "TANYA GO TO THE RIGHT! NOW!" Tanya swerved right off the road so that they could avoid being crushed by the vehicle which landed directly where they just were.

Just missing being turned into pancakes Tanya took the bike off road and over sand dunes. Mallory fired on the vehicle again trying to do anything possible to stop it from capturing them. The drone-cycles were back and surrounding them again. "Tanya I think we're in trouble. They really went all out on this!"

Tanya was frightened by the prospect of being caught by Draganus. Who knows what he would do to them! So worried and focused on not being captured, Mallory and Tanya didn't see the Migrator gaining on the red vehicle off to the side.

...

Wildwing was driving. When they got to the mall it had been a mess and the girls weren't there. Looking at his tracker he saw them heading out to the desert. _"That's not good. They must be desperate."_

"They headed out to the desert. " Said Wildwing. He kicked the Migrator into gear and the drove out to find the girls on one bike. Tanya was driving while Mallory was on the back firing at anything that got near them but her shots on the dark red vehicle didn't do anything and it was gaining on them! It took aim at them and Mallory and Tanya were pinned between two drone-cycles, they couldn't get away!

"Oh no you don't! " Said Wildwing, pushing the Migrator to its max speed. He rammed it's right side with his left. Knocking the large red vehicle's aim off and making it hit a drone-cycle instead.

Siege just now realizing that the other ducks were there to save their friends, growled in frustration. Capturing these two was going to be that much more difficult!

Mallory cheered seeing Wildwing ram Siege's vehicle away from them. "YES! The others are here Tanya!"

"Oh thank the stars!" Said Tanya, as she keep driving defensively. They were feeling a lot better now that the others were there... until they heard the sound of an aircraft.

Looking to the right were they heard it coming from they saw a red plane flying at them. It lowered a gun that was preparing to shoot a net that would capture them. "I'm not feeling so good about our chances anymore." Said Tanya in a shaken voice.

"We have to get to the Migrator!" Mallory yelled her eyes large at seeing the incoming plane.

"The Migrator is fighting Draganus's ground vehicle. We can't get into it while it's fighting! We could be crushed or run over!" The red craft fired at them from the air, a giant net opened intending to snatch them from the ground Duck-cycle and all. Mallory shot a puck grenade at it, blowing it up before it could reach them. Zooming over them they could see the aircraft turning around for another shot.

"We have to do something Tanya or we gonna be caught. I'd rather be crushed by the Migrator then be captured by Draganus!" Mallory took aim at the plane above and prepared to shoot. If she missed they were done for.

"I do not share your thinking on that one." Said Tanya.

Wildwing and Nosedive, who were the only ones in the Migrator, noticed the aircraft that was intent on capturing the girls.

"Nosedive fire mortars on that thing! Don't let it get the them!" Yelled Wildwing.

"I'm on it!" Said Nosedive, shooting at the red aircraft. The plane swerved out of the way just missing being hit but the Migrator's mortars, this threw it off course and stopped it from making another attempted on snatching the girls.

Wildwing continued battling Siege's vehicle, not allowing him to get a shot off on the Mallory and Tanya. Siege was getting more frustrated by the second. His vehicle was taking more damage than the Migrator and he could feel it beginning to shake as it drove, it wasn't going to last much longer.

"Boss this thing is almost done." Siege spoke into his com to Draganus.

"Yes I can see that!" Said Draganus, who was flying the plane. "I only need one more shot."

He turned the plane back around and aimed at the Migrator. "But I need them out of the way first." He fired and hit the Migrator on the front right side, slowing it down severally.

"Oh no!" Cried Mallory as she saw the Migrator take a hard hit. She pulled out her com to make sure they were okay. "Wildwing are you guys alright?! Come in!"

"We're okay Mallory. Can you both get back to us and board the Migrator from behind?" Wildwing came back.

"We can try!" Said Mallory firing on the large red vehicle again. "Tanya! We need to try and board the Migrator from behind. Wildwing's orders."

"Alright hang on!" Tanya turned the bike sharply to go around the still fighting vehicles.

In preparation Nosedive opened the back of the Migrator and brought the ramp as close as possible to the ground without touching it. Giving the girls an open path inside. "Alright Tanya! You've got a clear path! Get in here girly girls!"

"Tanya hurry that plane is coming around again!" Mallory yelled out sounding particularly worried. Tanya put on the breaks and let the Migrator pass her on her left, while it blocked Siege on it's right.

"What's wrong Mallory?" Tanya yelled back to her, both of their coms were still open for the team to hear their conversation.

"I'm out of ammo!" Said a slightly desperate Mallory.

"Oh no." Tanya and Mallory looked back at the same time to see the plane coming in on them fast. It would be there before they could get into the Migrator and the Migrator didn't have any guns on the back to shoot at the approaching plane from behind. "That's something that I will need to add if we get out of this!" Tanya said to herself, she turned back around to focus on driving into the Migrator.

They were just about to board the Migrator when the plane shot a net at them. Mallory could do nothing but watch it come at them, it was going to get them! Just as it was about to reach them the Arrowwing appeared out of nowhere and fired on it from above, knocking the net away from them. This allowed Tanya and Mallory to get to safety. Once aboard Mallory and Tanya noticed that it was just Wildwing and Nosedive.

"That must have been Duke and Grin!" Said Mallory.

"What?" Tanya looked confused but then again she didn't see what happened like Mallory did. Mallory just laughed and opened her com. "Duke! Grin! I could kiss you guys right now!"

Everyone looked at her oddly, while Wildwing looked slightly annoyed. "Why was she going to kiss Duke and Grin? He was the one who was almost blown up trying to save her. She should be kissing him... her boyfriend!" Wildwing thought not understand what she was talking about.

"At your service Sweetheart. I saw that net coming for you" Came Duke's voice over her com. Wildwing looked up and saw the Arrowwing engaging Draganus's ship in combat and definitely winning. "Ah that's what she's talking about." Wildwing thought to himself feeling a little better. "Still they just got here and I've been the one taking the beating." He mumbled to himself.

The Arrowwing shot a whole through the right engine of the red aircraft causing it to go down and crash off in the desert. Draganus of course teleported out before he went with it.

Siege's vehicle was next, one last hit to its right side and the vehicle went up in flames. "Abandon ship!" Yelled Siege as he teleported out.

The Migrator picked off the rest of the remaining hunter drone-cycles. The Arrowwing landed not far from them and Wildwing drove the Migrator right into the back of it. Duke did an immediate dust off and flew back to the pond.

Mallory and Tanya were relieved and both started laughing for no reason. "Uh what are you two laughing about?" Asked Nosedive feeling he had missed the punch line, Wildwing seemed slightly annoyed, he didn't find any of this funny. The Migrator just took a serious beating, they lost a duck cycle, and it was clear that Draganus was after Mallory and Tanya. If anything he was a little stressed.

"Nothing we're just happy to not be captured. A couple of times there I didn't think we were going to get away!" Said Mallory claiming down. Tanya nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah I thought we would be captured for sure!" Tanya sighed, happy to be safe again. She then looked to Mallory with a very serious face. "Let's hold off on shopping trips for a while."

"WHA?!" Mallory looked horrified. "Don't take it out on the mall Tanya! The mall didn't do anything!"

Tanya just raised an eyebrow at Mallory. You would think she had just told Mallory to stop breathing. The rest of the way back Wildwing argued with Mallory about agreeing with Tanya. To which Mallory threatened to sneak out to do shopping trips which only caused another argument.

Nosedive just laughed at his brother's and Mallory's antics. "Just a normal day for the ducks-o-mighty."

Tanya laughed with him. "Yep just a normal day." Watching Wildwing's and Mallory's argument grow longer with every entertaining moment.

"Mallory I swear I will tie you to the bed and leave you there if you try to sneak out!"

Fin


End file.
